


The Only Hope For Me Is You

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana does not do well with a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Hope For Me Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/gifts).



The bus to Regionals stinks thanks to the 'unmentionable' brownie stash in Puck's duffle bag and Berry's lame attempts at covering it up with 'Irresistible Apple' from Bath and Body Works, but Santana's eyes are squeezed shut as she pretends not for the first time that she had just stayed home.

She chose a window seat in the middle of the bus, having popped in her earbuds and setting her iPod touch on shuffle before they had ever left McKinley's parking lot. Brittany is sitting next to her in the aisle seat, keeping her one step farther away from Berry, who settled down in her seat towards the front after numerous Glee members threatened to tie her to the top of the bus till they reached New York.

Of course, Berry's just lucky no one had any rope, or else they would never get to New York and Finn and Mr. Schue would forever be trying to undo some freakishly complex knots that Santana was sure Coach Sylvester herself would be proud of.

With her head on Brittany's shoulder and Brittany's arm wrapped around her waist for added comfort as well as precaution, Santana hears the beep on her iPod and opens her eyes to look down and see that her iPod is in fact, dying. Brittany feels Santana's sudden shift, and pauses in mid-sentence to Puck and Artie to turn her head and look at Santana.

"Is it dead?" Her voice is extra soft as she knows Santana is particularly grumpy and does not do well with any kind of shrill in close proximity. Santana straightens up, pulling her earbuds from her ears and wrapping them around her iPod before shoving it into the red tote at her feet.

"Wasn't like it was going to last." Santana sighs.

"Here." Brittany pulls her own iPod touch from her jacket pocket, bright red earbuds neatly wrapped around it. "Mine's still fully charged. I synced it with your library last night."

"Thanks, Britt." Santana tries to smile as she takes Brittany's iPod and unwinds the earbuds. She knows how patient Brittany is with her and how difficult she can be, despite the natural affinity to smash all things Berry. Puck smirks as Santana puts in the earbuds, plays with the iPod for a few seconds and settles back down with her head on Brittany's shoulder and Brittany's arm around her once again.

However, this time her arm is casually laying across Brittany's waist and she only hopes that no one has the gall to say something to Mr. Schue about it. Hell hath no fury like Santana Lopez when someone says she can't do something, especially when it comes to Brittany.

"You good?" Puck's smirk remains as Santana nods her head, and sighs.

"I'm good." Santana's eyes close as Brittany leans her head against Santana's and resumes her sentence.


End file.
